Five Sonatas
by miikka-xx
Summary: Momiji plays for the women of the Zodiac. Post-manga. Implied MomijiKagura. Oneshot.


**miikka-xx:** cheesy, badly written and totally, absolutely rushed. Giftfic for my friend. I hope, despite the crack pairing, bad writing and my total blank knowledge about music, you like it. I think I liked it. That is, only the first and last line. Everything in between... um, sucks.

**Anime/Manga:** Fruits Basket (Furuba)  
**Title:** Five Sonatas  
**Rating:** K+  
**Words:** 1801 (yes, it's bad, but at least it's short)  
**Pairing:** KaguraMomiji; implied TohruKyo, HaruRin, AkitoShigure, KisaHiro.  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS for the end of manga. Like, er, the last 20 chapters. It's vague but still there.

-x-

Momiji plays his violin for the women of the Zodiac.

-x-

"Nii-chan! Play some more! Please, nii-chan!"

The girl of 5 or 6 years smiled up at him. Her eyes were the purest blue and her hair spun from the golden rays of the sun hanging prettily over her chubby face. Her baby blue dress was crumpled around her from sitting on the ground too long and her grin as bright as her blonde locks. The grass, a stunning green, left stains on her bare, smooth knees and a pink ribbon lay undisturbed beside the girl, fallen out of her hair as she had danced before.

"Please!"

The boy stood before her, tall and also blue-eyed and blonde-haired. His locks curled tightly around his delicate face as he gave a gentle smile of indulgence. He stood clothed in but a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, a Stratisvarius violin perched like a bird on his shoulder. He gave a small laugh and played a few notes, high and melodious that sounded so much like the titters of the birds around them in this expanse of land that served as a privately owned park.

He had played before, he remembered, a slow, sad song with the image of long, brown hair and a smile that could light up the world playing in his head. It felt so long ago; in the distant past --maybe a previous life yet, in reality, it really was only a few months ago. She had graduated school and left the land of Japan to somewhere with someone. She was beautiful and bright-eyed with inner beauty that could rival an angel. And he played for her, long ago, the most heart-wrenching notes his violin could produce, for her who had suffered so much.

He had never been able to finish the song after she left for her story had never ended.

So here, now, he stood before a little girl that looked oh-so-much like him. And he played.

Images danced in his head as before, the notes pouring out like a waterfall; beautiful, strong and majestic. That she was, her, who danced endlessly in his head as he played the melancholic song. She was tall and beautiful, with an air of mystery and hair that went on forever. He cut through a series of harsh notes, imagining how her black locks fell on the ground, gone. He pulled out a rising note, getting higher and higher with an image of her being showered with kisses and laughing. She was smiling with a boy, and what a boy he was, capable of making her feel things not even he could play, emotions so tender and beautiful like her heart. He pressed on a single note, like a bell until it finally faded away.

"Rin."

The name sounded over the now silent park, the grass rustling with the wind. The girl sat, enthralled, then motioned with her hands for more.

He gave a bright smile so suddenly the girl seemed taken aback. He paced a few times back and forth, stretching his limbs before, rather animatedly, starting up on high notes. He motioned for her to get up and dance, to join him in this happy tune. In his mind, as he played a joyous melody that echoed of children's laughter and endless summers, he saw a girl much like the one who danced before him. This girl had a boy and this boy had a love like no other for her. She was light and laughter and innocence all rolled into one, small and fragile, much like an angel who had come down to earth.

Her innocence resounded in each series of sounds the boy played, in every change of tune until a rather mellow part sunk itself in... this girl, who had suffered loneliness and abuse until another light, as beautiful as her had come... The boy changed his stance and spun slowly in a circle, rising off from a rather low note to a rising treble. Her prince had returned, her earth angel companion stayed and they loved, laughed and spun innocence.

The girl in front of him whirled in return, her baby blue frock rising to reveal her grass-stained knees laughed and she twirled until she was drunk with happiness and could only fall onto her back in the grass. The tune, the laughter faded away as she stared up at the passing clouds. Sitting up, she inquired with a questioning glance of who this girl was, so angelic and beautiful?

"Kisa."

The girl nodded and curled her knees to her chest and watched apprehensively for the next set. The boy opted a contemplative expression and got ready once more.

The boy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The suspension in the silence mounted as he experimentally tested a few sounds, pressing the strings in different places. Suddenly, a piercing, melancholic note screeched through the air, effectively scaring away the birds that had remained in the park. It was high and heart-breaking, portraying the image in the boy's head of a silent little girl that sat by her dead father's bedside. The music grew darker and darker, to the color of her narrow, dark eyes revealing the twisted thoughts of her mind. A snake... no, a lion in lamb's clothing.

It was gripping and sharp, this tune, tearing at the girl's ears and heart. Images reeled through the boy's mind relentlessly: the boy-girl walking majestically in a dark kimono... a rather serene yet sad expression delicately painted on her pale face... The ending was closing in now, evident in the turn the music was taking, becoming more dark. A film twisting itself through each sound: a man at the end of a long, dusty hallway... the man, smiling, standing with arms outstretched as if beckoning her to come to him... the boy-girl tangling herself in his arms... wrapping her long, spider fingers around his face, his _neck..._

The boy wasted no time bringing the climax to a close, wringing out the last dark notes from his heart. Screaming from his violin came a rather twisted cry, much like a scream for salvation, a 'save me' of sorts. Finally, the boy pressed his fingers, leaving string imprints in his digits, and ended in a lowering octave of this scream. He let his arms drop to his side, his eyes shut tightly.

"Akito."

A rather sad expression had engraved itself on the beautiful face of the girl; she clutched clumps of grass and her heart beat fast and relentlessly against her ribcage. Her tiny pink lips were shaped into an 'O' with fear and awe glittering in her acorn-shaped blue eyes.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled, "There's still one left."

The wind blew once more, whispering to the trees and grass and birds to return. There was still one last song to play, to sing and dance and feel to. A few more notes to remember, a tune to hum later. Return, for there is one last song...

The girl stopped him with a raised hand.

"Tell me the story first."

The boy, in return, blinked in surprise but nodded. He sat down and looked over her shoulder, as if staring to a spot far, far away. He began.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl... and she had loved a boy. But the boy had fallen in love with an angel. The angel, in return, loved him back and left together towards distant lands to spin a love story of their own..." the boy took a deep breath, as if trying to steady himself, "And the girl who had loved... She stayed behind and waited their return. And she waited all the while as everyone else spun love stories of their own. So... to comfort her, God sent a rabbit... And so the girl and the rabbit both waited together...

"The girl, still unhappy, wished for her only companion to become a human... God thought it selfish and asked the rabbit to what he should do," Here the boy laughed, "Well, the rabbit replied, 'Oh God, I love but know no one to love. I feel but have no one to feel for. Please, oh, please let me stay by her as a human.' So God, He changed the rabbit into a boy and the boy..."

"Did he find someone to love?" asked the girl, her head tilted in confusion.

"He," the boy hesitated, before spilling everything, "He had loved, you see! He had loved the angel who had gone with the boy! Now, he knew no one to love so... he learned how... The love for the angel was innocent and beautiful, like a son loves his mother but now... the boy realized that he had loved all wrong so he learned and he loved and he stopped waiting. He stopped waiting because he had fallen in love with the girl." The boy started to grin, "And the girl loved him back. Together, they stopped waiting. Together they spun --no, they _sung_ a love story all their own."

He ended his story with a pink face, ruffling his blonde locks in nervous way.

"_Momo-chan_!"

It was abrupt, this interruption but they welcomed it anyways. The call carried over the grass and trees to the girl, who turned around slowly, in a daze to the figure running towards them.

"Momiji-chan!" This time, it was the boy that looked toward the figure, a wide smile painting across his face. He raised his arm over his head and waved widely, now standing up.

"Hi, Kagura-chan!"

She stumbled slightly, her dark hair flailing behind her and her wide, gray eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Her skirt fluttered in the wind and her bag swung from it's perch in the crook of her elbow. The bag was a pale yellow, and was revealed to be in the shape of a bunny. Kagura tripped on her own foot and went flying through the air, a yelp escaping her lips.

Momiji had placed the violin gently in the arms of Momo during the story and swiftly stepped forward. He stretched out his arms to the sky and embraced her in mid-air as only he could do, having endless practice with Momo-- the girl who sat wide-eyed, clutching the instrument and ever fearful of the painful 'thud' that never came.

Kagura, squished between thin, lean arms and a warm chest, managed to mumble out:

"I made you a rabbit bag."

The boy laughed and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"You came just in time, love."

There was still one last song to play.

-x-

Ahem, so, that was bad.

I appreciate reviews but constructive criticism is too awesome for me to understand.

S'ankyu!


End file.
